RC vehicles have been in operation for many years. In basic form, RC vehicles are battery or gasoline-powered model vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, boats, airplanes) that can be controlled from a distance using a specialized radio frequency (RF) transmitter (or controller). For example, the RF transmitter may be used to control the speed, forward and backward movement, and steering of the RC vehicle.